Zergling
The zergling is the basic zerg warrior. Overview Zerglings were evolved from the Zz'gashi dune runner when the latter were assimilated into the Zerg Swarm. The zergling may be a relatively recent addition to the swarm given that Zz'gash seems to be located close to the Koprulu Sector.Zergling. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-04 Zerglings form the most numerous of the zerg mutations; the simple DNA allows two zerglings to be spawned from a single larva. The larvae get the genetic information from the 'primordial ooze' of spawning pools.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. As the smallest zerg strain apart from the larvae,Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. zerglings are one meter tall and possess webbed feet.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Further mutations may be made to zergling DNA, namely the alteration of their physiology through a metabolic boost to increase their reflexes and rate of movement and the mutation of their adrenal glands, changing their glandular balance to induce a battle frenzy. Zerglings are physically adaptable creatures, able to climb near vertical surfaces and are extraordinarily fast. Usually, zergling eyes are orange (see images), though have been observed to be red.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. Such is their ability to see in low light conditions, these eyes can appear pure black (courtesy of the expanding pupils to allow more light to the retina). Lone zerglings serve as scouts, though may have a retinue of hydralisks if they scout an exceedingly long distance away from a hive cluster.1998-04-01. StarCraft: Cinematic 1. Blizzard Entertainment/Youtube. Accessed 2007-12-31 When they attack however, zerglings move in large groups, ranging from a dozen to a hundred, often acting as "meat shields" for more powerful zerg strains. Individually, zerglings are little more than feral animals, but work well in large groups under the command of larger zerg warriors. In combat, zerglings are fond of ripping enemies to shreds with their sickles and fangs, indicating a sadistic streak (although not to the extent of the hydralisk). Zerglings continued to evolve after the , gaining the ability to metamorphose into banelings. They do this by entering a brief chrysalis phase before emerging in their new form.2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. This evolution was controlled by the new queen breed.2008-05-23. Baneling. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-05-23. Game Unit StarCraft sprite]] The individual zergling is the weakest of the basic troops in terms of strength and durability, but this is compensated by low cost and ease of production. Usage in swarms is critical, especially to ensure some survive to attack fortified targets or units that deal splash damage. Zerglings are also much faster than zealots and marines once fully upgraded and have a faster attack rate. The zergling is used in every part of the game and is useful in all games like the zealot, befitting its status as the zerg basic unit. In later game, the zergling is used as cannon fodder(or other attack fodder for that matter) for more powerful units like the ultralisk or guardian. It is very useful with mutalisks and the ultralisk, and it spawned tactics like the Ultraling. The zergling is useful for rushes in early game, able to quickly rip up defenses. When they are able to surround a unit they can do a significant amount of damage very quickly. The fast cooldown of the zergling means it is devastating against long cooldown units such as dragoons. It is particularly vulnerable to units that do splash damage, such as s or firebats, and units that can do exactly 35 points of damage in only a few hits, such as zealots with 1 weapon upgrade. Marines paired with medics and siege tanks also make good counters against zerglings and to a lesser extent, groups of goliaths and vultures and dark templar. Spider mines are also capable of taking down numerous zerglings with ease. In addition, marine and firebat-filled bunkers can shred zergling swarms with little trouble while spellcasters benefit from plague, psionic storm and irradiation. Abilities Upgrades StarCraft: Ghost ]] Zerglings in StarCraft: Ghost maintain their burrowing and health regeneration abilities. In addition, zerglings gain a "bloodlust" ability, which increases their damage and possibly speed while zerglings move in groups.BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Zerg units. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. The zergling is the basic zerg unit in the Invasion Mode. It can transform into a hydralisk, infested marine or mutalisk, costing one, two and five points respectively.Park, Andrew. 2005-10-28. Starcraft: Ghost Updated Multiplayer Hands-On - Zerg Rush! Gamespot. Accessed 2008-11-09. StarCraft II Zerglings have evolved, affecting such things as their appearance. They develop small wings when given the speed upgrade.zerglings develop their wings after the +speed upgrade, before that there's no wings because it's part of the evolution look. Similar to banelings crawling on the ground but once upgraded then it will roll, it's all about the upgrade display looks. He is correct :) We want to visually be able to show upgrades so enemy players can more easily tell when they are up against upgraded units (such as Zergling/Baneling speed, Zealot Charge, Stalker Blink, Marine Shields, etc) Karune, Darkpsionic24. 2009-04-29. Karune, what was the reason for... Battle.net StarCraft II General Discssion Forum. Accessed 2009-04-29.When Zerglings get their speed upgrade, they will visually be added with wings. Karune. 2009-03-19. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 50 (page 2). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-19. Zerglings have been reduced in size and have much better pathfinding than in StarCraft I.Karune. 2008-09-05. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 44. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-05. Abilities :Main article: Baneling Upgrades Strategies Zerglings are useful even into the late game due to their ability to surround opponents quickly.Zerglings are always useful in late game due to their speed and ability to surround enemies. Banelings too are especially useful against both Zealots and Marines, even with their upgrades, and thus will always be useful to counter them. Additionally, Banelings are always useful in raiding, which should be done throughout the entirety of a StarCraft II game. Karune. 2009-03-16. Teir 1 Unit in Late Game. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-16. Zerg vs Zerg Zerglings or roaches are usually used in zerg vs zerg matches. Zerglings are an offensive unit with incredible mobility and have the advantage, for cost, against roaches in open areas; roaches are defensive and gain an advantage in chokes. Later in the game, when numbers are greater, roaches can beat zerglings even in open areas.Karune. 2008-08-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 43. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-08-18. Banelings usually dominate zerglings, but zerglings can win with micro. Known Zerglings ]] *Devours Children *Meat Eater *Meserole the Marauder *"Scar" Special Zergling Strains *Devouring One *Screamer *War Zergling *Zergrinch Goblin The Terran Dominion has a secret program which uses zerglings to track psychic terrans.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "War-Torn." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 6-47. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Appearance The zergling's appearance varies from product to product, and even in the in-game to cinematic appearance in the same product. This reflects stages of product development and artistic styles over time. In the long run, this could also reflect the constantly evolving state of the zerg. StarCraft StarCraft I In StarCraft, they are bipedal creatures with Velociraptor-like legs. They have three webbed toes on the end of each. Protruding from below their head are two arms ending in scythe-like claws. When zerglings stand still these scythes fold down against their stomachs. Zerglings run by hopping on all four lower limbs, and attack by extending their upper claws and slashing down, then quickly stabbing forward and slashing with the lower before the first motion ends. They can be upgraded to do this even faster, via adrenal glands. This design is based on the picture in the manual; in-game, they're slightly different (primarily in the upper claws). In StarCraft's cinematics they look rather similar. However, they're much thinner, their head is more separate from the body, and they lack the upper arms. Their scythe-arms are more agile and do not tuck below the stomach, and they stand more upright. They hop the same way, and attack with quick alternating slashes from each claws. Their heads are more rounded in this form, and their chests are quite thin and have very visible ribcages; their faces resemble those of hydralisks. Also, their rear legs have less joints, and simply go straight back then bend straight down when they stand still (on contrary to their legs supposed to be digitigrade). They are more agile than the other forms, and have been seen rearing up and leaning to the side in order to dodge incoming fire. Despite having fewer pairs of weapons, these seem to be the most dangerous incarnation of the zergling. StarCraft: Ghost In StarCraft: Ghost, the appearance of the zergling changed from a raptor-like bipedal creatures to catlike four-legged animals with an extra limb protruding from the back. This kind of design is followed by all the later versions of zerglings, including in Warcraft 3 and World of Warcraft. StarCraft II In StarCraft II, they have two large scythe-like arms. In March 2009 they grew insectoid wings protruding from their backs when they're given the speed upgrade. However, these disappeared in Battle Report 2, shown in April 2009.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (2). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-04-16. Warcraft Warcraft III :Main article: Zergling (Warcraft III). In Warcraft III, they look like dogs with chitinous silver armor on their backs. Scythes protrude diagonally about halfway between each set of limbs. Massive mandibles are found on their seemingly eyeless heads. They attack by slashing inward with their scissor-like claws. World of Warcraft In World of Warcraft, they appear as "vanity pets" and look much like in Warcraft III but are shorter, fatter, lack the spiked tail, are solid brown, and have wider mouths. They look generally cartoony, befitting their status as non-combat vanity pets. The zergling pet will attack Grunty the murloc marine, who will also attack them.Robin Torres. 2009-08-25. Grunty vs. Zergling battle video. Wow.com. Accessed 2009-09-10. Images File:Zergling SC2 Game2.jpg|A 'wing ling' File:ZerglingSwarm.jpg|A swarm of zerglings File:Zergling War3.jpg|The zergling in Warcraft III File:Zergling WoW Game1.jpg|World of Warcraft vanity pet References Category: StarCraft: Ghost Zerg units